The invention relates to a film plate for an airbag cover.
Besides airbag covers with massive plates as decorative elements, airbag covers became known which use plates made of films. These film plates have the advantage that in case of a crash when the airbag cover is ripped open an injury is excluded by the soft film plate.
From DE 101 00 747 A1 an airbag cover with a flexible decorative plate is known. This has a comparatively soft plastic preform which is comparable to the airbag cover as well as a plastic basic layer and a film upper layer. These are connected by a hot press in a process comprising several steps. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that these plates consist of several layers, which have to be assembled in several steps and have to be attached on the airbag cover.
Furthermore, an airbag cover is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,628 B2 in which a compact plate which consists for instance of metal, is attached by a snap-in connection on the airbag cover. Such a compact plate can be simpler produced in comparison to the prementioned film plates and it is also attachable in a simpler manner on the airbag cover. However the disadvantage is the risk of an injury of an occupant in case of a crash.